


forging Arthur

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	forging Arthur

Slowly he closes his fingers around his cock; Arthur moves and shifts his hand up to loosen the tie around his neck and Eames closes his hand tighter at the movement, sliding his hand up and down slowly, oh so slowly, defying his own body's need for lube as the sweat of his need for Arthur, his flawless suits, slicked down hair, and Eames can almost feel the weight of tie, so uncharacteristic, around his own neck; through slitted eyes he watches Arthur's lips part and his tongue slips out, sinuous, to moisten them - they are soft and beautiful enough for Eames, he does not see why - but he needs to shift, because his legs are cramping, and though the pain adds an alluring dynamic to the situation, he really cannot remain this way all night, and so he moves and removes his hand from his cock lest he fall and his hair falls from his eyes, and Eames knows despite all his fantasies and denial that he is alone after all, watching himself in a mirror, watching himself as Arthur, watching an imperfect mimic, for he is in the end only a shade.


End file.
